


Lobo: Mercy

by prairiecrow



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dolphins, Gen, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairiecrow/pseuds/prairiecrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A piece of fan art that tells its own little story (and a tribute to the classic version of Lobo).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lobo: Mercy

The one soft spot in the Lobo's stone-cold heart... 

 


End file.
